Rainstorm's Love
by Storm of Darkness
Summary: Rainkit always played with every kit in the nursery. She always fell for one kit in particular. Stormkit was always in her vision. When Rainpaw turns an apprentice, she tries to stay focused on her duties. Lionpaw, and Stormpaw start to moon over her. Both of them crush on her! When Rainstorm finds that both Lionfire and Stormheart have secrets, Rainstorm is caught in the middle!
1. Rainkit's Beginning

**Heeey. First chapter and I am kinda feeling pretty happy about it :3. Anyway, hope you like it! Comment for more chapters!**

Rainkit blinked her eyes open. The nursery walls were huge! In the blank darkness you can hear all the voices around you so closely, like the nursery is a small crowded place. But no, its actually this huge cave. Rainkit twisted on her back, her dark gray fur was blended with Leafkit's soft tabby brown pelt. Leafkit then fidgeted once, then flipping over to land on Rainkit, swapping her on the face with a paw. "Hey!" squeaked Rainkit. "Don't fight, my loves." Murmured Moonheart in her sleep. "Mom, Leafkit hit me!" protested Rainkit. Leafkit got to her paws. "It was by accident, you dope!" Leafkit shot back.

Moonheart got up gazing at her two daughters. "My loves, don't fight. You still have no reason to fight," she murmured. Her long Maine-coon type of simmering gray shape sat up. Hurricanefire, their father padded in the den. "You opened your eyes," he sounded almost relieved. His eyes were a stormy blue, and Rainkit was dying to see what color were her eyes. "Father, what color are my eyes?" She asked. "Blue, just like mine," he murmured his gaze glistening with pride. "Yes! I always wanted blue eyes like you!" Rainkit jumped up. "What color are mine?!" Leafkit jumped on Hurricanefire, making him jump. Willowleaf sat up from her nest, Lionkit and Stormkit erupted momentarily. Lionkit leaped on Rainkit, "COME AT ME BRO!" screamed Rainkit. Lionkit and her twirled in a flurry of tail and claws. "Lionkit! Get your tush ova here!" called Willowleaf. "Yeah, Lionkit! Go get your butt over there!" mocked Rainkit. "Rainkit," Hurricanefire warned. "Rainkit looks like she will drown in her own fur!" proclaimed Lionkit. "Lionkit," Willowleaf glared. "Oh. No. You. Didn't. Diss. Mah. Sister!" Yelled Leafkit leaping at Lionkit bowling him over. "Yeah, you go gurl!" Rainkit cheered. Stormkit stayed beside Rainkit not really looking at the fighting, but at Rainkit. _Annoying little kit. _An annoyed Stormkit thought. Lionkit leaped on Leafkit pinning her down. "Get off, you oaf." Squeaked Leafkit. "You won, no need to brag," muttered Leafkit as she shook her pelt. "Lionkit, a few words. YOU SUCK BRO!" gawked Leafkit.

"You, you said I suck?" whimpered Lionkit falsely. "Yeah, you do suck." Leafkit replied. "Leafkit, don't talk that way!" Hurricanefire growled. "Aw Lionkit, you don't suck!" purred Rainkit. "You are the OPPOSITE of suck,"she continued. "You see, Leafkit. That's why I like your crazy sister, and you are just like some flea that needs picking!" Lionkit snapped. "Lionkit, I love you." joked Rainkit.

"Yeah, I know." he grinned mischievously. A crack echoed the den. Lionkit sprang up in surprise. "Another thunderstorm, fourth time this week," murmured Hurricanefire to Moonheart.


	2. Ravenclaw

"Rainkit, now you shall be known as Rainpaw until you earn your warrior name. Honeydew, I expect you to mentor Rainpaw."

"Stormkit, you shall now be known as Stormpaw until you earn your warrior name. Ravenclaw, I want you to pass on your skills to Stormpaw."

"Leafkit, you shall now be known as Leafpaw until you earn your warrior name. Skyfall, I expect you to pass on your skills to young Leafpaw."

"Lionkit, you shall now be known as Lionpaw until you earn your warrior name. Whitefang, I want you to train Lionpaw to his strongest."

Windstar announced.

"Rainpaw, Stormpaw, Leafpaw, Lionpaw!" Chanted the Clan.

A few minutes after...

"YES! FINALLY I GET TO BE AN APPRENTICE AND KICK LIONPAW'S BUTT!" screamed Leafpaw. "Leafpaw, shut up. I will beat you so bad, that you will be crying your heart out." Lionpaw retorted. "Hey, Leafpaw. Want to have a practice match? I can beat you," smiled Lionpaw. "Okay, Lionpaw! You are on!" Leafpaw hissed playfully. Lionpaw jumped around his new mentor, which was talking to Ravenclaw if they should tour the territory with the apprentices. Rainpaw was bouncing around Honeydew, being slightly annoying, lets just say.  
Stormpaw was padding anxiously behind Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw was awfully harsh, and given to Stormpaw to mentor, what was Windstar thinking? Stormpaw is so shy, he doesn't like being yelled at. "Okay, Stormpaw. I WANT YOU TO GO CLEAN OUT THE ELDER'S DEN NOW. AND IF YOU DON'T YOU WILL BE SPENDING THE REST OF YOUR NIGHT CLEANING OUT FLEAS, UNTIL YOUR PAWS FALL OFF!" Screamed Ravenclaw. "I can help!" blurted Rainpaw quickly. "Really, Rainpaw?" Honeydew turned to look at her apprentice. "Mhm." She gulped. "Uh, okay. We can tour the territory later on," Honeydew mewed. "'Kay."

Rainpaw waited at the elder's den. Which was a big oak tree. A gray shape stumbled toward her. Stormpaw came from the medicine den carrying a bundle of moss. "Thanks for helping, you shouldn't have though, Ravenclaw is just some weird rude cat. He_ likes _teasing me." sighed Stormpaw. "It's fine Stormpaw. Honestly; You are Ravenclaw's first apprentice, you don't expect him to be the BEST mentor in the world," meowed Rainpaw. "Well he isn't the kindest one either, is he?" Stormpaw grumbled. "Lets just get on with this." growled Rainpaw. They padded side by side with bundles in their jaws inside the elders den.

Lionpaw was staring a distance away eyes narrowed. "Lionpaw, you okay?" Leafpaw padded behind him. "Fine," he sniffed. "Come on, Whitefang and Skyfall must have something for us to do." He mewed and got up.

**_Moonheart's P.O.V_**

Yeah, I know I am not Stormpaw's mother, but that is NOT how you treat an apprentice. On the first day? _Stupid cat_. Not the territory was shown, NOTHING! I will have a word with the flea-bag, and with Windstar herself. I padded to the fresh-kill pile taking out a squirrel and settled beside Hurricanefire. "Well the day has finally come," he murmured taking a bite. "When our daughters finally got to be apprentices. Soon before we know it they will be warriors." Hurricanefire mewed thoughtfully. "Yep. Now it's time for me to return to my duties, _finally_!"

"Did you hear Ravenclaw with his apprentice? I feel so bad for Stormpaw. He doesn't deserve a rude cat like Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw is impatient, he shouldn't have been appointed mentor." Hurricanefire protested. "I agree," growled Moonheart. "Windstar should know about Rav-" "I already know about him." A voice cut Hurricanefire. "W-Winds-tar? You already know?!" Moonheart stuttered. "Of course. That's why I appointed Ravenclaw for Stormpaw. Stormpaw needs to toughen up. He was nearly coaxed out of the nursery. I thought that Ravenclaw could have helped him get tough." Windstar meowed. "He isn't toughening him up, he is being a rude butt!" muttered Hurricanefire. Windstar flicked an ear.

"Ravenclaw!" a voice called. "What," muttered Ravenclaw. "Dawn patrol. Now." The deputy Heronfeather called. "Oh shut up Heronfeather, I don't feel like it." Ravenclaw hissed. Heronfeather blinked. "Ravenclaw, this is deputy orders. Your going on a dawn patrol." Heronfeather glared. "No! Heronfeather I am tired of being bossed around by your stupid orders. You deserve to die, and I will kill you now. I deserve to be deputy. And I will show you, that I deserve being leader!" screamed Ravenclaw. He didn't seem to care, that all the Clan was awestruck. Moonheart gasped, Hurricanefire growled, shielding Stormpaw and Leafpaw. "You don't dare!" spat Windstar. "Oh I dare alright." screeched Ravenclaw.

He lept at Heronfeather, sinking his teeth in his throat and shook him. Heronfeather fell to the ground with a soft thud. "Good riddance." Spit Ravenclaw. "Anyone up next?" He growled.


	3. Sacrifices

**Hey. :) So I have seen that I have got TONS of views in just a couple of days. Omg I am so happy!  
The character Stormfall and Breezeclaw are credited toward StormxRaven. Special thanks to Softwhisper of Shadowclan, and Bluemoonshine and StormxRaven for favoring me! I LOVE U GUYS. And this was VERY late due to some things I had to do irl.. Hope you understand.. Anyway my peeps, lets get on with da story. o_O HOPE YOU LIKEEY and give a REPLEEEY.. Okay, lets get to the story.  
**

"My turn," spat a voice. The Clan parted to see a cat standing there, eyes ablaze. "Stormfall?" whispers erupted form the Clan. The Clan all parted to leave a muscular female tabby cat standing there, her eyes ablaze. Ravenclaw looked at the she-cat. She wasn't a smart choice of battle, but looking like a chicken in front of all his Clanmates? NO WAY. That's not going to happen."Step forward, cat." Hissed the tom. Stormfall padded forward, her claws slid out. She ran out at him twisting under his splayed paws, and hooked paw and swung it frontward causing the tom to fall.

Ravenclaw hissed in pain, but got up, and pounced on Stormfall, causing them to tumble in a furry of claw's and tail. Ravenclaw managed to pin her down, knocking her head on the ground, and stunning the she-cat for a few moments. Stormfall spat out curses, and sunk her claws in his chest, causing Ravenclaw to stagger backwards. He fell and lost his grip, and managed to flay one more paw on Stormfall's face before, which sent her backing up, before his breath was easing away. "Help me," he managed to choke. Stormfall placed one paw on his neck. "Stormfall, don't." A small voice peeped.

Stormfall looked behind her. There stood Rainpaw, her round blue eyes with concern and pity. "Don't, he doesn't deserve to die like this. Yes, I know, he has done something wrong, but don't kill him." Mewed Rainpaw. Stormfall's eyes hardened at first, but then as Rainpaw continued, her eyes soften. "Your right my dear. I am not going to kill him. But it looks like he is on his way to StarClan right now." She murmured, and turned to look at Ravenclaw, who's breath was coming in short gasps.

"I am sorry," Ravenclaw rasped. "I-c-can't l-lead t-t-his C-Clan. S-ssave me! I am begging you..."

Days have past since the fight... And all the Clan was in deep grief within Heronfeather. Especially his mate, Briarheart who anyday now will be expecting his kits. The poor she-cat has sat with him all night, keeping a cold vigil for her long lost mate. Her eyes were glazed, fur matted every day. She hasn't bothered washing, and every night she gazed at Silverpelt watching the star, hoping it was Heronfeather watching down on her. Every Queen has been trying to calm her down. And so far it hasn't worked.

_**Do you guys think Ravenclaw deserved it? Leave a comment in the replies to let meh know :D**_

_**Rainpaw**_

Rainpaw has been waiting _days _for this time to happen. Her _HUNTING ASSESSMENT _has finally come! It was late summer now, and all the animals were out scavenging for food.

Rainpaw hunted all morning, catching a woodland thrush, and a squirrel.

Rainpaw charged back to camp, her mentor waiting there with Lionpaw and Stormpaw. Both did very well, each catching a few pieces. "Wow, nice job, Rainpaw!" Lionpaw purred. Stormpaw mewed a 'Good Job,' too. But with less enthusiasm. She glanced at Lionpaw. He shrugged.


	4. A Rogue's Life

Rumble. Rumble is all I hear of the magnificent thunderstorm that is approaching. Rain coming in waves of gentle hissing, like the ocean waves, just swaying in the wind. Lightning flashes in my eyes, the hissing of the storm gradually growing stronger. Lightning flashes once again, lightening up my small nest, the sirens of twoleg monsters ringing at a distance outside just blend in the background as the rain thumps on the log I am resting in. The noise of a distant monster that roars in the sky was high in the sky, and then it disappeared...Silence, a deadly, simple silence.

The leaves rustling at a nearby tree, dew sparkling its leaves as the artificial light of a street light glared down at it. I am different, then most other cats. Other cats are not happy with sober, cruel weather, but as I said. I am different, I am attracted to this beautiful storm, quite as drawn as I am to other storms as well. Am I weird? Yeah, possibly. But that doesn't stop me from being who I am. My name is Brooke, and yes, I am a loner. Staying away from the Clans is the biggest priority I have. Why not live with them you might ask? No, I don't belong there. They are different, have their sharing Clan ways. But me? No, I prefer keeping to myself.

My eyes flicker open as another rumble growls outside. Two lights appear, and my guess is that they installed new lights. I sigh as I lay in my nest, watching the outside of the trunk of the dead tree. Again, flash flash rumble rumble. Once by the second, another explosion of a loud rumble echoed through the log. The light was just strong enough for me to catch a glimpse outside. Lightning flashes, and outside, a dark shape in form of a cat was standing there. "Ah, Brooken." The voice purred, but it was laced with dread and misery. It sent a shiver down my spine. No one called me Brooken in years, since my mum died. "How do you know me?" I whispered cautiously. "Oh, we've met..." He assured me. I sniffed, and then I froze. "Your a Clan cat. How would I know you?" I asked.

"I was there." The tom whispered. "I was there, that night. With the fire roaring through the forest." He murmured. "Sound a little familiar?" I snorted. "What do you mean?" Moments past. "You...you were there..." I trailed off as tears rolled down my cheeks. "You killed my Mum."

"Well yes, I did." The stranger prodded the ground as if he didn't care. "You killed her!" I snarl leaping to my paws. I will maul, this insufferable, idiot, stupid excuse for a cat! "I killed her because I had to." The stranger was taking an effort to be calm. "You had to? That's a Clan cat excuse?" I wanted to kill this cat. "Um..." He looked loss for words. Instead, I leaped, on him bowling him over and scratching his spine. "A stupid rogue wants to fight a Clan cat?" he sneered knocking me over and hitting my face. The pain stung like fury. But I couldn't cower. "Why be a stupid Clan-cat?" I hiss back. "Always caring for each other. And when a cat dies, you fight over leadership." I scoff. "Beyond stupid!" I glare. "Oh, and you loners only keep to yourself. Be nuisances, and walk in territories as if they were your walk in the park." He snarled, launching himself at me. I quickly side-step, and claw his back, causing him to unbalance. "Where did you learn that move?!" hissed the Clan cat. "I practice." I growl, and throw him on the muddy grass. Mud squelches at my claws, and I place a paw on his neck, claws unsheathed. "Who are you?" I hiss. The tom cowered under my grip. "Tell me!" I push down harder on his neck. "Cloudclaw!" the tom whispered. "Well, Cloudclaw. Get away from me, and if I see your face again, I will kill you. You can count on that, you piece of dung!" I scream and I let the cat skitter away. "That's right, coward. Run to your Clanmates!"

I sigh, and sit down. Usually, I have a very controlled temper, but this stocky cat comes up to me and tells me he killed my mother? Try controlling that.

I stop by for a quick hunt, pinpointing a moorhen, and stalking it quietly, and finishing it off with a killing bite. I picked it up and headed to my sodden nest. I couldn't stop thinking about that tom. Was Clan life that good? I mean, yeah, its pretty impressive how all these big groups of cats take care of eachother. But still. Life of a loner is more free..Clan cats think of stupid 'warrior ancestors' which they believe that they will saves their hides in every bad situation? Oh please. That's beyond stupidity. I ate the moorhen, enjoying every single bite. I batted a stray feather off my nose. I finished the food, and curled up in my nest. The vision roared in my eyesight, flashing in that night. The fire that killed millions, the fire that killed my parents. I never loved my dad, though. I thought he never liked me, along with my litter mates, which are long gone now. But there was always Mum that cared for me when my dad always tried to get rid of me. I closed my eyes to stop grief from arriving. All I knew was that I was safe, and away from all those problems. Running away from your problems can't save you, a wise cat once said. Well, sorry Wise Cat. I just proved you wrong. Running away from my problems were the only solution to them.

I shut my eyes, falling into a troubled sleep.


	5. New Warriors among us!

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been writing. Got in sort of a writers block. So, you know how long that takes to get back on track. Anyway, I recuperated on all the missing writing pieces I have done. :) And guess what! This chapter will be loooooooooooooooong, well, sort of. Just in special favors for those who like my works. ****Special thanks for the AWESOME Faves, likes, comments. Thankies from me :D**

Rainpaw woke up, her belly churning. Today is her warrior ceremony! Windstar declared it the night before. Lionpaw and Stormpaw were really excited, but fur was still ruffled from the a really bad fight they had the previous night. Rainpaw was off hunting, with Honeydew, so she had no idea what had happened. She only heard a brief explanation from her best friend Moonpaw. To be honest, Moonpaw wasn't so descriptive, and weird, because she wasn't really happy talking about it, which was weird, considering Moonpaw was an awful gossiper. Rainpaw padded out of the apprentices den her body lay in a luxurious stretch. She padded over to the fresh-kill pile, picking out a shrew, and picking at it before realizing how hungry she was. Rainpaw gobbled it up in a few famished gulps, catching a glimpse of Stormpaw emerging in camp with a huge squirrel. Stormpaw grew allot, his fur glossy and soft. His eyes holding the sweet, playful look as always. Muscles rippling under his pelt. His personality hardened too. He wasn't the scared, quiet, cat any longer. He changed.

"Wow, Stormpaw!" Rainpaw's eyes were wide. "That squirrel is huge!" She eyed the squirrel. Stormpaw's eyes shone, Rainpaw glanced again and again at his catch. Stormpaw smiled, and dropped his prey on the fresh-kill pile, and nuzzled her. "Look!" he whispered excitedly, catching Windstar emerging from her den, her pelt shining after a through-wash. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath High Rock for a Clan meeting," Windstar's calm, small voice echoed through camp. Cats started to pour out of their dens, filing the camp like ants, and sitting down under High Rock. Lionpaw came to join Rainpaw and Stormpaw, shooting a cold, icy glare to him, and a warm smile to Rainpaw. "There is four among us, that deserve their warrior names," Windstar mewed as the Clan gathered. "Rainpaw, Moonpaw, Lionpaw, and Stormpaw." She called.

All four cats nervously approached her.

"Honeydew, Skyfall, Whitefang, and Darkmoon," Windstar adressed their mentors. Darkmoon was given to Stormpaw as a mentor not too long ago.

"Have your apprentices learned the ways of a Warrior? Do they know how to hunt? Fight?" Windstar questioned the mentors with strong authority.

"Yes, Windstar." The mentors said in unison.

"Very well, Stormpaw, step forward." Windstar mewed. Stormpaw gulped, and stepped forward. "Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even with the cost of your life?" Windstar questioned him.

"I do," he mews.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, Stormpaw you'll now be known as Stormheart, for your dedication and loyalty for this Clan." Windstar mewed, her head laying on his. Stormheart licked her shoulder in response, and sat down in a group of warriors which congratulated him, with soft murmurs.

"Rainpaw," Windstar said. "Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even with the cost of your life?" Windstar questioned her.

"I do," Rainpaw mews boldly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan," Windstar mews. "Rainpaw, you shall know be known as Rainstorm, in honor of cleverness, and courage."

Rainstorm nods, and licks Windstar's shoulder in return, before turning to sit beside Stormheart.

"Lionpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even with the cost of your life?" Windstar asked him.

"I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, Lionpaw you shall now be known as Lionfire. You have the heart of a true warrior. Use your warriorship as a sign of significance and power." Windstar mewed. Lionfire nodded, and licked his leader's shoulder in return. Lionfire padded over to Rainstorm, shooting a smug, gloating glance to Stormheart almost as if Lionfire was gloating for a battle. But Stormheart met his gaze evenly, which made Lionfire look down. Rainstorm flicked her tail admirably. No one, I mean no one, can diss of Lionfire. Anyone standing up to him would cower under his gaze.

"Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even if its the cost of your life?"

Moonpaw nodded. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, you shall now be known as Moonfeather, for your endless loyalty, and determined will to protect your Clanmates." Windstar smiled, and Moonfeather licked her shoulder.

"Leafpaw, step forward. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even with the cost of your life?"

Leafpaw hesitated for a second. "I do." She mews loudly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you from now on Leafdapple in honor of your generosity, and courage."

"Rainstorm, Stormheart, Moonfeather, Lionfire, Leafdapple!" the Clan cheered. "Rainstorm, Stormheart, Moonfeather, Lionfire, Leafdapple!"

Rainstorm gives an embarrassed smile, but Stormheart and Lionfire were swelling with pride, Leafdapple beaming.


	6. The Fight, and the new Power

**Stormheart's POV.**

Stormheart pads out of camp, his nose twitching, catching signs of prey, suddenly, a scuttle rustled the leaves of an elderbush. Stormheart quickly dropped in a hunter's crouch, pawing his way toward the mouse. The mouse caught sight of him, and dashed toward the opposite end. A paw scooped it up, and killed it. Two green eyes were staring intently at Stormheart. "Thank you, Lionfire." Stormheart said briskly. Lionfire only nods. "I want to ask you a question." He says, eying Stormheart with his cold gaze. "Lionfire..." Stormheart trails off. "Go right ahead. Ask away." He says, suspiciously.

"I want to ask you...Why you are getting close with Rainstorm?" he mews dangerously quiet. "I...I have a right, Lionfire." Stormheart's fur starts to bristle. "Yes, yes, you do. But you don't love her like I do." He snarls. Stormheart takes a pace back, eyes wide. "You don't know the way I think about her!" Stormheart retorts. "Actually, I want to know. Stormheart, your interfering with things. I am serious. Your just playing around." Lionfire says coldly, knocking Stormheart on the ground.

Stormheart leaped on Lionfire, bowling him over. Lionfire twists, and manages to catch Stormheart's left paw, making Stormheart fall on his right. Lionfire gave a screech of triumph. Stormheart growls, and wriggles underneath Lionfire, surging up on his back paws, causing Stomheart to tumble on his back. Stormheart catches Lionfire's tail, and Lionfire falls. Stormheart claws his back, which Lionfire is sent into pain. Stormheart leaps away from Lionfire's blow. Suddenly, a cat slids out of the bushes. "Stop." Windstar growls. "I've heard everything, and I don't like it." She says. "Camp. NOW. Stormheart, take your mouse with you.

* * *

**Rainstorm's POV.**

Rainstorm paced in camp, after a really wild hunt. Rumors were heard that another fight occurred between Stormheart and Lionfire. Rainstorm was particularly confused because she knew Stormheart as a quiet type. He wasn't the one that always sprung into fights. But apparently, the fight was about her. Windstar questioned Rainstorm all day, demanding explanations. Rainstorm rarely knew what each fight was about. Frankly, fights between the two warriors were like a daily routine. But now both of them are back on apprentice duty. They even lost their name privileges, and were stuck in the elders den pulling out ticks.

Personally, Rainstorm thought it was a bit to harsh the punishment that Windstar lay down for the two previous warriors. But apparently, the warriors were even respected like pesky apprentices. Scorned by the older warriors, teased by the other apprentices, and the elders did too. Bu Rainstorm conceded after a while that they were Clan nuisances. They did hunt poorly, always teasing each other and snarling out rude comments. Funny thing is, Rainstorm noticed she was the only one that did hang out with them... When they weren't fighting, of course. Rainstorm shrugged the thought away. Stormpaw and Lionpaw walked in the clearing each holding a mouse. Stormpaw had a large crow, and Lionpaw held a medium-sized thrush.

"Well done," Rainstorm's eyes the catches. "I'm sure the elders will feed well tonight." She smiles, gives them a curt nod, and pads away leaving the two apprentice's to stare after her. Stormpaw breathed a little. "She's so pretty..." He thinks in his head as he shot Lionpaw a warning glare and pads to the fresh-kill pile dropping his catch. He sat down and groomed his fur where Lionpaw's claws have left a mark which burned his pelt. he sighed, and bushed his fur to hid the claw-marks.

**Windstar's POV.**

Windstar sat on the edge of High-Rock, ready to call a meeting. She refused to take on a new deputy six moons after Heronfeather died. His mate had two healthy kits named Plumkit and Firekit. Both promising warriors. The Clan was going on well, but she needed a deputy to make her Clan strong. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting." Windstar's small voice rang across the clearing. Many cats started to join her. Wasptail, Morningdew and and Beesting padded out of the warriors den. Lionpaw and Stormpaw sat down, while Dustfeather and his apprentice sat outside the medicine-cat den, finishing up their really long conversation on herb-gathering. Dusk patrol came in camp, followed by the hunting patrol. Since StormClan had no deputy, Windstar picked out the patrols, effortlessly, but still, she needed a deputy.

"Its time for me to pick out a deputy." Windstar mews, her mew strong. Whispering erupted, but soon quieted down to find out who was the new deputy was. "Heronfeather was a great deputy, but Clan life goes on. Hurricanefire will be the next deputy of StormClan." Cheers erupted of pleasure erupted from the Clan. "Hurricanefire! Hurricanefire!" All the cats cheered. "Hurricanefire, do you promise to do your best as deputy? Serve your Clanmates well?" Windstar questioned the new deputy with warm eyes. Hurricanefire was indeed, a clever and popular choice. He proved his loyalty over and over, and many times. "I do, and I will promise I will do anything possible to make my Clan as strong as possible." He vowed.


	7. FLAMES AND AWESOMESAUCE!

Rainstorm pads out of camp, her mind fixed on nothing but to get away from her camp. Her warrior ceremony was wonderful, indeed. She skirts across the territory, dew sparkling on each leaf. The forest looked like a new, clean, environment. The scents were all heavy, the scent of humidity drowning every other prey scent. She pads along the CloudClan border, relishing the feeling of the wind on her fur. She always liked CloudClan, because you can always feel the freedom, the wind, the soft grass under-paw. Rainstorm sat down, and hums a song, a four-note melody. She especially liked CloudClan territory, because of the mockingbirds. She loves coming here, and let the mockingbirds echo the song. It would ring all around her, and it would soothe her problems.

Thunderstorm was walking along the CloudClan border with his Clanmate's patrolling the border. He saw a StormClan she-cat, and he heard her sing. He stopped, ears twitching as he strained to hear the melody. But his eyes widen as he notices the mockingbirds repeating. Cloudfur, an older female she-cat heard her sing aswell. "Rainstorm is good, I must say." Cloudfur sighs. "I always hear the mockingbirds sing her songs." Cloudfur mews, and she heads off to mark a tree. Thunderstorm's nose twitched, and he pads after his Clanmates, patrol following. But he couldn't help shooting glances at the cat. Well of course, he heard allot of males in the Clan talk about her. Weird, considering they were enemies. But all of the toms in the Clan seemed to like her. Thunderstorm always scoffed how ridiculous they are, gossiping like little apprentices.

Thunderstorm sat down, grooming his chest-fur. Willowtail, one of his friends came over. "What are you doing?" she asks him, tail twitching. He found out that he was staring at Rainstorm, stopped in mid-lick. To be honest, he would look really funny. "Oh, nothing," he blushes. Willowtail smirks. "Come on, you crazy furball! We are going hunting!" She meows, padding toward the heather. "Unless you wanna sit down and daydream all day!"

Rainstorm saw a tom watching her from CloudClan territory. His burning gaze rested on her made her pelt itch. She locked eyes with him for a moment, before his Clanmate, Willowtail, called on him to go. "Come on Thunderstorm! You can't sit out on the moors all day!" She calls to him. Rainstorm watched Thunderstorm heave himself to his paws, and pads away shooting her one more glance before the heather rustles, leaving Rainstorm alone. Well, she thought she was alone until Lionfire's scent bathed over her.

"Lionfire." Rainstorm twitched her tail, gaze still on the territory where Thunderstorm left. Lionfire purrs, and sits down beside her. "How are you?" The warrior asked. Lionfire earned back his warrior name after him and to his distraught, he and Stormheart fought off a dog that attacked one of the apprentices earlier that quarter-moon. "I'm good," Lionfire meows, following her gaze to the CloudClan territory. "What are you looking at?" he asks, his ears twitching as if he was picking up prey scent. "I saw a CloudClan patrol walking around, marking the borders." Rainstorm told him. Lionfire stiffened, and smelled the border. "I see Thunderstorm was here," he mews. "So Thunderstorm was his name?" Rainstorm's gaze was emotionless. His eyes narrow. "You didn't talk to him, right? Or get too close to him?" Lionfire's claws unsheathe and he prepared to hear the answer. "Don't be stupid!" Rainstorm snarls, her fur fluffing up. "Do you question my loyalty to my Clan? What in the name of StarClan would I want to do with a CloudClan cat?" she hisses. "I...I don't know," Lionfire mews quietly, looking at his paws.

Rainstorm only stomps off in the territory, taking out her anger on the ground. She saw Stormheart sitting down, alone, with his eyes distanced, and pale. His eyes flicker back to normal as he sees Rainstorm. "Hey," he meows softly. Rainstorm sits beside him. "What were you doing?" she asks, her anger disappearing, replaced by curiosity. "You seemed, tense." She says.  
"Tense?" he purrs. "Nah, I'm just thinking." He mews.

"About?" Rainstorm presses.

"My future. How to solve the quarrel between me and Lionfire." He sighed.

"What happened between you and Lionfire?" Rainstorm asks, her warm gaze burning on his.

"Rainstorm..." He trails off, his mew quiet.

All of a sudden a scream erupted from the forest, flames engulfed the forest.


	8. A New Storm has begun

**Hey guys! It's me, Storm. I want to tell you guys that I will be uploading allot more! Good news for me, and possibly for you guys too :D I found out that many of you guys like this story, so I am accepting requests for characters! Be a fun kitty and send me one, and we can dance at a disco party! Woo! Leggo do tha! -_- I'm crazy. But happy that you like my stories. This is the longest chapter so far. Enjoy!**

Flames eat the plants and trees, growing quicker and faster. Rainstorm yowls with terror. Fire!? How would fire start in her beloved forest!? She heard roars of other cats, panicking screeches flooding the air. She saw Windstar and her Clan running out of the forest, all wide-eyed and everyone freaking out. They headed for the edge of the forest. Shadowflight trips on a log, sending her stumbling into the fire. "Rainstorm, no!" Windstar yowls as Rainstorm jumped into the fire. Rainstorm's eyes went foggy, but she trudged on. Shadowflight had her leg stuck under a big, heavy, branch. She was desperately trying to pull herself free, small, panicked yelps escaping her lips.

Rainstorm jumps toward her, trying to push it off. "Don't worry, Shadowflight. I got this," Rainstorm shuts her eyes, and pushes. The branch creaked, and moved a little bit. "Come on, I can do this. You can do this, Rainstorm." She mews to herself, pushing all her strength of the branch, and it heaved off her. This time, Rainstorm's breathing was ragged, and she coughs. "Come on!" she rasps, and runs for the nearest exit. "Hurry!" Rainstorm panicks, trying to push Shadowflight out. "Come on!" Rainstorm's voice was growing more ragged by the minute, the smoke thickening very quickly, more quickly than anybody would have liked. Shadowflight's flank was heaving as she dragged herself out. "Come on, Shadowflight! We can do this!" She encouraged the young warrior. Shadowflight nods, her eyes narrowing in deep concentration as she dragged herself along with Rainstorm, which now was stumbling behind. A flaming branch creaked, and soon Rainstorm heard a SNAP! She looked up, to find to her horror, it falling. "Shadowflight, MOVE!" Rainstorm yowls, but the branch was too quick. It knocked Rainstorm on the head, making her fall slowly unconsciousness along with Shadowflight.

The blurry vision of roaring red, orange flames eating up the forest, anxious screams from her Clanmates, calling her name and Shadowflights. Shadowflight whimpers, her eyes closing slowly. "Are we going to die?" she manages to whisper. Rainstorm's tongue was as dry as sandpaper. "Possibly..." Rainstorm managed to mew before pitch-black darkness over took her. Rainstorm blinked open her eyes, muscles screaming fur scorched, pelt a little bit, bloody from sticks and stones that dug in her pelt when she fainted. She didn't feel anything, of course. She found herself in a bright clearing, with bright falling leaves that swirled around her. Her moss was soft, and fresh. Rainstorm could feel that it was freshly changed, and it was really comfortable. Geese feathers were interwoven in it, making it really comfortable.

Rainstorm shook her head, in case if she was dreaming. But something caught her view. It was a cat, and no close scent of the Clan cats. Finally, Rainstorm got the courage to ask and speak. "Who are you?" she questioned the stranger. The dark-pelted cat looked up at her with glittering amber eyes. "I'm not one of your Clan cats," he tells her. "I'm a 'loner,' or 'rogue' whatever you Clan cats call it.

"My name is Talon," Talon meows. Rainstorm blinked, eying the tom. She saw a sleeping Shadowflight beside her, with painful signed fur, cracked dry paws. "How-how did we get here?"Rainstorm asked in disbelief. "I was fleeing from the fire when I saw you two." He meows quietly. "I couldn't just leave you there.. So, instead I took you in and healed you with the best of my abilities." He shrugs. "That's where you are now, in my den." He lays some marigold pulp to her wounds, causing her to tense.

"Alright," Rainstorm sighs, and staggers to her paws. "Get down," Talon growls, and pushed her down with one paw. "Your not fully healed yet!" He sighs. "If your so bored, you can watch me and learn something, OR you can go do something useful...sleep!" He mews. Rainstorm nods and closed her eyes, falling into a nice sleep. Rainstorm blinked open her eyes, thinking she was back in her own nest, but instead, she was at the loners place with Shadowflight. The young warrior was up on her paws, talking quietly with Talon. Rainstorm realized now that she hasn't told him her name yet. She pads over to the loner. "I want to thank you, for helping us. We would have been dead," Rainstorm mews. The tom smiled. "Your welcome...?" "Rainstorm." She meows. The tom smiles.

"Your very welcome...Rainstorm." He twitched his tail. "We better go," she tells Shadowflight. Shadowflight gives a brusque nod, and smiles warmly to Talon. "May StarClan light your path," she meows, flicking her tail to Shadowflight indicating her to follow her, and she pads toward the ash-burn forest, leaving Talon alone with his burning gaze resting on the place that she just left. Rainstorm felt weird. She didn't like leaving him, somehow, but she knew she had to return to her Clan. Her Clan needed her, and she needed them. Rainstorm skirts over the fire-burned undergrowth, fire was gone, and Rainstorm winced as she pads through the forest, ash burning her paws. "

Not easy." Shadowflight growls, hopping out of the way as a flaming branch falls on the ground, only inches where Shadowflight was moments ago. Rainstorm sighs. "I think that the Clans evacuated to the borders. Near the river." Rainstorm mews, as she picks up the pace. Shadowflight dopped in beside her, panting. "The Clans might think we're dead." She mews quietly, after some time of jogging toward the river. "Yeah," she answers as they reach the clearing, where all the Clans lay, full of cats on the ground, fur signed and scarred, cracked, dry pads and some even were knocked unconscious. "Rainstorm? Shadowflight!?" gasped a cat. "Your alive!"

Rainstorm's mother bounds over to her, purring loud enough to wake up the birds. "I thought you were dead!" she says, digging her nose in her shoulder. Hurricanefire's eyes were full of relief, nuzzling her. "How did you escape?" she asks worriedly, but then Rainstorm's sister bounded to her. "Rainstorm!" Leafstorm purrs. "How did you escape? When that flaming branch fell, I thought you were a goner_— _" She stopped after the gaze that Hurricanefire shot her. Stormheart bounds to Rainstorm, purring. "Rainstorm!" he smiles. "Your more tough then I thought!" his eyes shine. Shadowflight was entertaining a bunch of kits by explaining what happened. Rainstorm flicked her tail, eyes glowed.

"It really felt good," she admits to Stormheart. "Saving a Clanmate," she says wistfully. Suddenly a thought hits her. "Have you seen Lionfire?" she asks paws prickly, immediately regretting asking the question. Instead of an angry, bitter Stormheart, his gaze was sad. "He is unconscious, Winterfeather is doing everything she can to take care of him. She thinks that he'll join StarClan soon. He's really hurt," He sighs, flicking his ears. Rainstorm looked down her eyes dark. "We are making camp with all the other Clans. Working together until we figure out something." He mews. "But come on, Rainstorm. You need to rest, you must be hungry!" he points to a small fresh-kill pile. Rainstorm's eyes narrow, such a small pile. "I'll take a mouse," she decides at last, taking a plump sized mouse. "Want to share?" She asks Stormheart.

His eyes glow. "Yes please," he smiles, and sits at the opposite side of the mouse. He crouched down, tail swishing on the forest-floor. He took a small bite, and chewed thoughtfully. "Rainstorm, you never said how you did find your way here," Stormheart tells her, eyes pricking with curiosity. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he adds quietly. "Nah, I'll say," Rainstorm mews, taking a bite of her prey. She munches on it before speaking. She swallows. "Well, a strange cat was running from the fire. He saw us, and we were unconscious at the time, he found someway to drag us to a nice clearing." Stormheart nods for her to go on, chewing on a mouse-bone." When I woke, I found my wounds partly healed, as well as Shadowflights." She meows. "Shadowflight was sleeping, but I got a glimpse of the cat who helped me. I found out later that his name was Talon." She told him, eyes searching Stormheart for emotions. But she didn't find any. He only sat up, and licked his paws.

"And well, when Shadowflight woke up, we came to find you." She meows. "How was everything here?" she asks him, stretching in the pale sunlight. "Oh, you know, just dragging every cat to the medicine-cats. They have the power of StarClan, those medicine cats! Worked all night. I swear if I was a medicine cat, I would be asleep on my paws! So fast and tireless, I kinda envy them. And I thought their job was easy!" He smiles. Rainstorm purrs, and lays down beside him, closing her eyes and relishing the feeling as a breeze that coaxed a storm above. Rainstorm opened her eyes, and gazed uncertainly up at the clouds above, and Stormheart did the same. A storm bubbled in his own eyes, and Rainstorm could tell something was wrong. "Stormheart? Is something wrong?" she asks him. Stormheart set his gaze on her, eyes serious and determined. "Come on, Rainstorm. A storm is coming, and it isn't a good one either."

**Hope you liked this chapter! R&R! Review, Comment, Like, and telllllll me if you really enjoyed the story! Your ideas will help me allots! Thankies, xoxox,**

**your awesomesauce writer, also crazy awesomesauce writer, with my most sincere good days, signed,  
**

**Mariah the Happy dragon that flies into Clouds on a rainbow-farting unicorn eating sprinkled doughnuts and dragging Quillfang, Wildfire10, Silent Scream, Absent Answers, Shad0wSt0rm, and all dose awesome peeps along wit da awesome person. (MAKE SURE TO CHECK THEM OUT!)  
**

**Ps. Have a cookie! (::)**


End file.
